


A Crazy EX Battle: 20 Years To The Future

by Zoeisabelletria13158



Series: A Crazy EX Battle [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Collins Key - Fandom, Devan Key - Fandom, One Direction, Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeisabelletria13158/pseuds/Zoeisabelletria13158
Summary: Let's see what will the future be like for the A Crazy EX Battle Characters.





	1. Michael/Crystal

Michael and Crystal got married and 3 months after marriage, Crystal got pregnant.

Michael: Hey Crystal, what happened back there?

Crystal: Honey, I did a pregnancy test and guess what.

Michael: What?

Crystal: I'm pregnant.

Michael: You're pregnant? We have to tell everybody.

Michael and Crystal went downstairs where everyone was sitting down and watching some Netflix since they were done working for the day.

Crystal: Guys.

Zoe: What is it Crystal?

Crystal: I'm pregnant.

Calum: You're pregnant?

Crystal: Yes.

Gun: Is it a boy or a girl?

Crystal: I dunno.

Tanya: How can you still save the day when you're pregnant? There still might be evilized villains out there.

Yuto: I dunno of you can be a superhero when your teammate is pregnant. Crystal has one of the powerful amulets and the baby's weight might decrease when she transforms.

Raphael: Guys, what about just chill because for now, our amulets are already upgraded and they will beep when there is an evilized villain.

Crystal: You know what, I will just wait around 9 months and give birth.

9 months later, Crystal woke up but her water just broke. She woke up her husband and then her friends.

Michael: What is it Crystal?

Crystal: My water just broke.

Zoe: Don't worry, I'm a doctor so I will call an ambulance to come here to pick you up. Mom and dad are at a home for old people so they can't drive us to the hospital. The old people's home is at Hornsby which is far from where we are.

Crystal: Please just do it, I'm in labour.

Zoe dialed the hospital she worked at and requested them to send an ambulance because Crystal is about to give birth. They soon arrived and Michael helped Crystal down the stairs as the paramedics picked up the pregnant lady. Zoe, Devan, Raphael, Sheryl, Gun and Calum hopped in with the paramedics since they worked at that same hospital. When the ambulence arrived, they all wheeled Crystal in. The rest of the gang haven't heard from her for 30 minutes until Zoe came.

Zoe: You guys can come in now.

They entered the room and Crystal was holding a baby on her hands.

Wengie: Is it a boy or a girl?

Crystal: It's a girl.

Tanya: So what are we naming her?

Michael: Celestia Michelle Irwin.

Zoe: She looks cute.

Devan: I agree with Zoe.

Aidan: Can we go home.

Calum: Not yet, the baby is hard to remove so we have to c-section Crystal.

Devan: I agree.

A few days later, Crystal was discharged with her new baby on her hands.

The End...


	2. Calum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later after Crystal's birth to Celestia... Ashton and Kayla came to visit their children and their friends. But something has happened at dinner time when Calum went missing. What could have happened to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Trigger Warning⚠
> 
> Talks of depression and self-harm and don't play the Blue Whale Challenge.

When Celestia turned 3 years old, her grandparents, Kayla and Ashton came to visit the Irwin Mansion.

Michael: Hi mum, hi dad.

Kayla: Hi Michael, hi Celestia.

Celestia: Hi.

Crystal: So you're going to visit us for dinner right?

Ashton: Yup.

Crystal: Then come inside.

Ashton and Kayla entered the mansion when everyone else prepared dinner. It is now time for dinner and everyone else sit down on the table and Calum said he will follow so everyone started eating. It has been an hour and Calum hasn't came down. Zoe and her husband Devan was suspicious.

Zoe: I wonder what Calum was doing up there.

Devan: I dunno, can we go check him out.

Zoe: Mum, dad, can Devan and I go upstairs for a bit.

Kayla: Sure.

Zoe and Devan went upstairs to their room and guess what they saw.

Zoe: What the heck?!

Devan What is it?

They saw Calum hanging himself while on his right hand, he is holding a blade. Neither of them cringed since they were both doctors.

Devan: Zoe, get him down.

Zoe: How, the rope is wrapped around his neck.

Devan: Try to use te blade Cal was holding.

Zoe got the blade and cut off the rope. Calum's body landed on the floor as Devan started examining him.

Devan: Is he breathing?

Zoe: No, we have to do CPR on him.

Devan did CPR but nothing worked. When he was about to check for pulse, he noticed that there were wounds and scars on his wrist until his arm.

Devan: Zoe, Calum self-harmed himself.

Zoe: What do you mean?

Devan: Look, one is shaped like a whale.

Zoe: A whale? This must've been the blue whale challenge. We have to dispatch an amulence to make sure he is still alive.

Devan: Good plan.

Zoe called the hospital while Devan tried to carry Calum like in a human crutch way. The ambulence arrived and the paramedics lifted him up to a stretcher while Zoe and Devan hopped in. Gun, Sheryl and Raphael followed. All of the doctors started examining Calum when Zoe's phone rang.

In the call... 📱📱📱📱

Zoe: Hello?

Kayla: Zoe, how's Cal?

Zoe: Dev and I checked on him and he was hanging. He also self harmed himself.

Kayla: Oh, please tell me he didn't do the blue whale challenge.

Zoe: Mum, I'm sorry.

Kayla: He did?

Zoe: He did, I'm so sorry.

Hangs up... 📲📲📲📲📲

Gun: Zoe, what did your mum say?

Zoe: She's just saying how Cal is but...

Zoe looked at her older brother strapped onto a stretcher with wires and tubes hooked up on him.

Zoe: (sighs) I don't think he'll make it.

Just then, Raphael alerted the other doctors that he found pulse but his oxygen rate is low.

Raphael: Guys, I found pulse.

Zoe: You did?

Raphael: Yeah, he is also breathing but oxygen rate is low. After some CPRs and shock therapy, he is still alive. Zoe, try to check his heart beat and breathing rate with your stethoscope.

Zoe grabbed her stethoscope which was around her neck since she went inside the ambulence and checked Calum's heart rate and breathing. She noticed that he was still breathing but heart rate is still low.

Zoe: You're right Raphael, he's breathing.

Once the ambulence stopped at the hospital, the whole team rushed inside the Emergency area doors. In the room, the did more tests on Calum and even hooking him up on an IV to put medicines through. They even healed all of the wounds he did while self-harming and putting him on oxygen. They soon sent him to a private room and Gun called Ashton, Kayla and her friends to come to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to kill Calum but I can't since he's my favorite 5sos member. Also because he is also the most important character in the story. I hope you like it.


End file.
